Forbidden Love, Games, and Rebellion
by AEBlackie1012
Summary: Kai has outgrown childhood and is ready to fall in love... With Gale's son. At the same time,  District 13 is rising against Panem. There's only one way to solve this... Kai is about to make her mothers nightmares reality...


Chapter 1

I sling my bow over my shoulder and grab a sheath of arrows.

"Come on mom!" I call.

"Coming!" She replies.

She bounces down the stairs to meet me outside the front door. She has her bow and arrows in her hands.

"Ready?"

We follow the sidewalk down to the meadow where we stand for just a brief moment. My mother's eyes flutter closed and her lips move silently. When her eyes open again, we cross the meadow, and climb the fence.

"I'll get the north side, you get the south. Hunt as you go."

I nod and head off towards the lake. By the time I've reached the lake, I've shot two rabbits and the sun is beginning to rise. I sit and wait on a large rock nearby. I leave my bow ready, but dig into my pack for something to eat. I stuff a mixture of dried fruit and nuts into my mouth.

I hear a twig snap and spring back to my hunting senses. I pull back my bow, searching for what I'm aiming at. Leaves continue to crunch and heavy footsteps fall closer. Whatever it is, its big. Really big. I stand up on the rock and face the woods. I catch the glimpse of a large shadow and slowly trace the distant outline with the tip of my aimed arrow. The arrow whizzes just inches past the prey and I fall onto my back. I missed. Thankfully, I missed.

That was no ordinary prey, it was a person. A tall, thin, but muscular figure emerges from the edge of the woods. "What were you thinking?" I yell. "Can't you tell I was hunting!"

I clap a hand around my mouth, realizing I don't know who this person is.

"Hi to you too."

It's a deep, hard voice and when I see him, it matches his description. He has olive skin, gray eyes, and dark black hair. His face is covered in a small layer of scruff and he looks familiar, like I've seen him before.

"Do I know you?" I ask as I stand back up on the rock.

"I know you know me." He replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you do look familiar." I say.

"Names Gage. Gage Hawthorne."

My mouth drops wide open. There is no way possible that he is Gage Hawthorne!

"Okay... Um, no! Gage Hawthorne lives in District 2 with his family. He doesn't live here in District 12. And you don't even look like him. If you looked like anyone it would be his father!" I argue.

"Kai... I am Gage Hawthorne. Gale is my father. I've just," he pauses, "grown up."

I shake my head in refusal.

"Even if you are Gage Hawthorne, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you... Hunting." He smiles.

"In District 12!" I press.

"Oh, we um, my dad wanted to move back home. He talked to Haymitch about it and we're moving into a house in the victors circle. I'm here earlier to get familiar with the area. The rest of the family is coming later." He replied.

"This can't be true! Haymitch would've told us!" I argue.

"Well, it's true." He sighs.

"Yeah, I can tell it is by looking at you." I spin around and sit back down on the rock. Gage chuckles, walks over and leans against the edge of the boulder.

"How old were we the last time we saw each other?" Gage asks.

"Ten I think. When I saw you just now I thought you were Gale. You've grown up to look just like him." I reply.

"I thought you were Katniss. Other than the blue eyes of course."

"So how's your family?" I ask.

"Good. Mick is thirteen now and a good little hunter. Dad is good. Mom's excited to move here. She's heard all about you and your family. Oh! And I have a little sister now." He adds.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's six. Her name's Maybree. She looks just like mom."

"Im excited to meet your mom. I haven't gotten to meet her yet."

"Dad says she looks a lot like a girl named Madge?"

I nod. I've heard a lot about her.

"She's from district thirteen. She has short blonde hair and green eyes. Maybree looks just like her." Gage says.

"Well, I better get going. See you later I guess." I sigh.

He shrugs his shoulders.

"See you."

I set off down the trail and take down a bird and two squirrels on my way. My mother is waiting at the gate.

"Rabbits, squirrels, and a bird?" She smiles.

She drapes her arm around me and squeezes me tight.

"You're a wonderful hunter!" She sighs.

"Well, I learned from the best." I try to smile. On her belt hangs three rabbits, a squirrel, and a beaver.

"Where'd you find the beaver?"

"Wallowing through the forest." She grins.

After a silent dinner of roasted beaver and squirrel, I head over to Haymitch's house. I walk down the sidewalk and pound on the wooden door.

"What?" Haymitch says as the door flies open.

He's holding a bottle of red wine and his shirt is stained.

"Change clothes, put the bottle down, and then we'll talk." I command as I push through into the foyer.

I sit down at the table where he joins me moments later with the bottle of wine still in his hand.

"Put the bottle down!" I yell.

I slam it out of his hand and it shatters on the floor, spilling red liquid everywhere. The smell makes me nauseous.

"What is wrong with you?" He screams.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You are nothing but a drunk, filthy, liar!" I scream as I push him back against the wall.

Footsteps pound down the stairs and Gage walks into the kitchen.

"What happened? I heard something-"

I whirl around to face him then turn back to Haymitch.

"Explain to me what he," I point furiously to Gage, "is doing here!" I yell.

I stomp to the pantry and pull out a bottle of wine.

"Tell me!" I say dangling the bottle in front of my face.

Haymitch is silent. I drop the bottle and it follows the same fate as the one before it. I grab two jugs of liquor.

"Haymitch tell me! Another shipment of supplies doesn't come for another two weeks!"

He still doesn't say a word. I throw them onto the ground. Tossing bottle after bottle onto the kitchen floor. Finally, nothing else is left. Gage stands speechless in the kitchen doorway. Haymitch stares at the mess on the floor.

"When you feel like talking Haymitch," I stomp to the front door, "come find me!" I yell as the door slams behind me.

I sprint to my house, slam the door, and march up the stairs.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Dad calls from downstairs.

I ignore him and fling myself onto the bed. Stupid Haymitch! Stupid! A moment later the phone rings.

"Kai! Get downstairs right now." Mom yells.

I moan but do what I'm told.

"Its Haymitch. He's mad and he wants to speak to you."

I yank the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" I roll my eyes.

Anger threatens to burst out of me.

"Meet me in the meadow. Now." He commands.

I slam the phone onto the charger and head out the door. I meet up with Haymitch in the middle of the road.

"Kai Mellark, I want you to explain to me what just happened." He says calmly.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and roll my eyes.

"You did something, you didn't tell me, and I was furious. I am furious!" I reply sharply.

He starts heading down the street and I follow closely beside him.

""Why are you so upset he's here?" Haymitch questions.

I stop and he turns to face me.

"Gage can't cause me any harm, but he can arouse memories that hurt my father, that cause my mother pain. They have been through so much Haymitch. On top of the games, they fell in love. Peeta was taken and tortured, and my mom worried herself sick about his safety. She still screams from nightmares. Not any regular scream either. A scream as if the life is being sucked out of her. My dad still breaks things at the sight of my mother. He still doesn't understand if things are real or not. If they're good or bad." I pause for a moment.

"Haymitch, they are recovering from practically death, and you come along and put them in more danger."

My eyes begin to tear up and Haymitch stares at me intently.

"You are just like your father. You have a way with words. You can convince anyone of anything. But, you're also just like your mother. Tough, full of anger and frustration, yet you would give or do anything to keep the ones you love safe and happy. Kai, together Peeta and Katniss were powerful. They made the districts believe and accomplish anything. You can do that Kai. I admire you and am so proud of you. But these things happen for a reason." He whispers.

"Tell me the reasons." I press.

"The day will come Kai, when I can tell you, but until that day, you have to continue being the fire that you are. Understand?" He sighs.

I nod my head, still uncertain.

He kisses my forehead.

"Head to bed. Rest up. I'm taking you to the Capitol tomorrow."


End file.
